


sunday morning

by rozalty



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozalty/pseuds/rozalty
Summary: Hoseok cried too. He still pretends that he didn’t.





	sunday morning

**Author's Note:**

> i meant to keep writing my chaptered story but i got inspired

It was times like this when Hoseok felt like he was falling in love all over again, like it was the first time.

Kihyun wasn’t doing anything of major importance, simply humming to himself as he made the two of them breakfast. With how tiny he was in both height and physique, the other was simply drowning in the t-shirt he had stolen from Hoseok’s drawers just a half hour ago. Hoseok watched as the pink haired man flipped the pancakes on the griddle, the light coming in from the window catching on the silver of his ring.

Seeing the sight of the ring made Hoseok think about the day they met, on Kihyun’s first day at university in a foreign land away from home. Hoseok had bumped into him by total accident after the smaller was coming out of orientation, and the then blue haired man listened quite carefully as Kihyun began to go into detail about what he would do if Hoseok started messed with him. Kihyun finally stopped when he realised that Hoseok was actually  _ listening _ to him, and then he blushed the prettiest pink that he’d ever seen on a male before (and later that week he was lucky enough to be able to see how far down his chest the colouring went, how pretty that pastel pink was when it matched the tip of his cock).

And now, six years later, they were graduated and living together, Kihyun working his career of  being a music producer (and up and coming singer himself, having told Hoseok on Friday night when he had gotten back from another late night. Hoseok had been worried that he was going to work himself sick like he did the previous month, and it had finally come out) and Hoseok working as a choreographer for a rival entertainment company. They were the proud parents of a lanky Maine Coon cat named Wonho after Hoseok’s former stage name (Kihyun’s idea, of course), and they had been discussing possibly moving into a bigger apartment so they could be the parents of a newborn human baby one day (and Hoseok pretends that he didn’t cry when Kihyun told him that  _ of course _ he’d be honoured to have a baby with him, that’s all he’s ever wanted since Hoseok told him that he loved him for the first time).

“Are you even listening to a thing I’m saying?” Kihyun said, his voice breaking through Hoseok’s thoughts, and the latter smiled sheepishly as he slid his gaze up to look into his fiance’s eyes. “I swear, you keep zoning out on me.”

“I’m sorry.” Hoseok said, sliding back from the table just as Kihyun came over to climb into his lap. The smaller man wrapped both arms around Hoseok’s neck, leaning forward to peck his lips gently. “You’re distracting me with your beauty.”

“Fuck you.” Kihyun said, no heat behind his words as he leaned forward to connect their lips in a gentle kiss once again.

“You’re forgetting that I did.” Hoseok said, grinning up at Kihyun and sliding his hands down to his ass to squeeze those pale globes once. “Twice, I might add, because you get off on being overstimulated.”

“Shut up.” Kihyun blushed brightly as he spoke, leaning forward to hide his face in Hoseok’s neck. The blonde laughed happily and slid his arms around Kihyun’s petite waist, kissing his pink hair gently. And really, there was no reason that Hoseok shouldn’t be smiling so widely on that casual Sunday morning, with his blonde hair all ruffled up from sleep and his fiance wearing an old Big Bang t-shirt that he had bought for Hoseok in the first place when they first started dating years ago.

But last night, he had finally gotten the courage to grab the ring box from his underwear drawer where it had been for the past almost two years and slide it into his pocket before Kihyun had gotten home. They had been getting ready to go meet up with Hyunwoo and Minhyuk at the nearest Chinese restaurant to just have a casual date night when Kihyun had walked out of the bathroom bundled up in Hoseok’s bathrobe, his pink hair wet and his face free of all makeup, and that’s when Hoseok  _ knew _ that he was spending the rest of his life with the other.

And if the surprised look hadn’t been enough for Hoseok when he had kneeled, one sock dangling still from his hand and his shirt unbuttoned and wide open from when he was putting it on, it was definitely worth it to see the tears of happiness and the blinding smile on Kihyun’s face when he had said  _ yes, of course I’ll marry you pabo, why did it take you so long to ask me _ ?

Hoseok cried too. He still pretends that he didn’t.

“You’re thinking again.” Kihyun said, his voice in a whisper as Hoseok blinked a few times to return to reality. He looked down to see that the smaller man was looking up at him with nothing but love and adoration in his dark gaze, and Hoseok couldn’t help but lean down and capture his lips in a soft kiss.

The pink haired man made a soft noise of content as he brought a hand up to slide it into Hoseok’s hair, tugging on the blonde locks gently as their lips moved together. Hoseok slid his hands up the back of Kihyun’s (really his, but he loved how it looked on Kihyun so much that he was willing to give up all ownership of it) shirt to simply touch his base skin, happy to keep the kiss innocent and sweet that morning to truly be able to convey all the love and affection he held for the smaller.

And then the smell hit him.

“Baby, jagiya, you left the pancakes on the griddle.” Hoseok mumbled against Kihyun’s lips, chuckling deeply as his fiance yelped and pulled away to scamper over to their breakfast. The blonde stared at him from his seat as Kihyun managed to save the remaining pancakes on the griddle, placing them onto a plate in a large pile for the two of them to dig into.

“Some of them are a little burnt, I hope you don’t mind.” Kihyun said, bringing the plate back over to the counter and sliding back into Hoseok’s lap to press a kiss to the corner of his lips. “They were still made with love.”

“Dork.” Hoseok said, sliding a muscular arm around Kihyun’s waist so he wouldn’t fall as the blonde grabbed a pancake. Kihyun slapped his chest half heartedly and grinned widely, leaning forward to take a bite from the pancake that Hoseok was holding.

Tomorrow they would both have to wake up at six in the morning to get ready, and they would click the snooze button five times before waking up fifteen minutes before they have to leave for work. Hoseok would try to convince Kihyun that showering together would save time, but they both would get carried away until it’s seven and Kihyun would be frantically drying his hair while Hoseok would be looking for his shoes and making sure to feed their cat.

But today was Sunday morning, and Hoseok was going to take his time with his fiance, pressing loving kisses to his temple periodically as the smaller man talked about anything and everything under the sun since Hoseok was definitely not listening to a single word he was saying. The blonde leaned forward to catch Kihyun’s lips in a gentle kiss, pouring every loving thought and gratefulness into the kiss to prove to Kihyun once again that he really and truly was always focused on him. Kihyun melted easily into Hoseok’s embrace, letting the fork rest back on the plate as he returned the kiss with the same feeling that he was getting in return.

Today, Hoseok was going to fall in love all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you enjoyed it :) i'll take requests too


End file.
